Endless
by Phoenix Dayze
Summary: After Soubi bonds with Loveless, he is judged for joining with a second Sacrifice. He is sentence to the cruel and torturous Endless...where a man must watch his worst nightmare come to life. SoubiRitsu, SeimeiRitsuka dark, torture, NC, shota, MastServ


Endless

By: Phoenix Dayze

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or any of the characters therein and I make no money off this fic.

"Agatsuma Soubi!"

The voice was harsh, serious and deadly, and far too familiar. Soubi raised his head, forcing his eyes to meet those of his old master, unwilling to let him see the weakness that was threatening to consume him, unable to disobey. He forced his voice calm, neutral, but a light tremor tickled his words just the same. "Yes, Master?"

Ritsu smiled. The obviously tapped down, half-buried fear in his once pupil's voice was an addictive pleasure, one he hadn't indulged in in far too long. He let the pause draw out between them as long as he dared. Let Soubi suffer. When he continued, it wasn't without a hint of glee. "You've been found guilty of Sacredless, the crime of bonding with an unmatched Sacrifice." Here Ritsu's thin lips drew un in an almost unmistakable grin. " Your punishment…Endless."

Fear clutched at Soubi's heart, a real, tangible, death-scented fear. Endless was a rarely used punishment, a cruel torture saved for the worst of sinners. It wasn't a punishment that Soubi would have ever expected for bonding with Aoyagi Ritsuka. When they had bonded, Ritsuka hadn't yet been marked as a Sacrifice, wouldn't receive the damning _Loveless_ for another two years, and Seimei, _Beloved_, was still believed to be dead…so since _Beloved_ was gone, and Ritsuka hadn't been claimed, and Soubi himself had no true Sacrifice, he hadn't technically done anything wrong. But that wasn't about to stop Ritsu and the rest of the Elders from punishing him.

Endless. Soubi had heard the wretched tales of the few people who had been sentenced with this unorthodox practice. The few who had come out of it, had been broken and hollow, all remnants of their soul torn to shreds within them. They had been forced to endure whatever pain best suited them, with no chance of reprieve or escape, until it had ripped them apart. It was, more or less, your worst nightmare come to life.

Soubi stared into his master's eyes, unable to quite believe that Ritsu was truly willing to subject him to such a fate. He had, after all, been a good student. And he had given Ritsu everything. But apparently, everything just wasn't enough. Ritsu's eyes were cold and mirthful, and Soubi's intensely searching gaze only seemed to enhance those sentiments.

Soubi licked his lips as Ritsu descended the few steps of the dais to stand before him, his body radiating the same domination that Soubi had always felt, even as a small child. Control. He didn't resist, could barely even register what was happening as Ritsu pushed him to his knees. _Not here, Master! Not again!_

Ritsu chuckled, a dark rumble in his chest. "Beg me, Soubi. Beg me for mercy."

Soubi knew what Ritsu wanted. He wanted perfect submission. He wanted to establish complete and utter supremacy over him, just like he always had in the past. Yes, this was a role Soubi knew well. Bending low to the floor, Soubi placed his forehead against the ground between Ritsu's boots. Then, with as much humility as he could wrangle, Soubi reverently kissed Ritsu's feet. Right and left. His voice was low, unassuming. "Please, Master, show kindness to your student. Don't let me suffer unduly."

"How vain of you, Soubi!" Ritsu chastised him. "What makes you assume that Endless is undeserved? Have I ever allowed you to be hurt when there wasn't a lesson to be learned?"

A loaded question, one of twisted malice and digging suggestion. And one that Soubi couldn't really answer. He knew then that the battle was lost. There was nothing left to do but to play out whatever little game Ritsu had in store for him before handing him over for corporeal punishment. Not moving from his bowed position over Ritsu's feet, he answered, "No, Master. You have always been a very wise and benevolent teacher. I am grateful."

"Show me." Ritsu commanded. "Show me just how grateful you are."

Soubi's heart clenched. Somehow he had known that Ritsu would send him away to be tortured, possibly broken, without exerting his claim, without marring Soubi one last time. _No! Please! Not again!_ The echoing thoughts of his childhood still had no voice, and Soubi found himself rising back to his knees. He reached determinedly out and drew down Ritsu's zipper, freeing the man's arousal with practiced moves. Soubi's mind screamed as he leaned forward and purposefully wrapped his lips around his master's hard shaft. Shredding anguish fluttered through him on colored wings, but it was all carefully contained, pinned, and Outside Soubi pleasured Ritsu with reverent skill and forced eagerness.

Ritsu wound his hands through Soubi's golden hair, letting the long, silky strands card through his fingers as he clutched the Sentouki's head tight against him. The boy had always been a natural. He panted, the thought of Soubi's mental suffering sending shivers of delight coursing through him as Soubi's tongue worked him with sure, pleasing strokes. Shuddering a near breathless moan, Ritsu came, flooding his student's mouth with his poisonous essence, leaving behind an inevitable taste of worthlessness and filth.


End file.
